It's Easier To Run
by The Revolutionary Ronin
Summary: They say it's easier to run than to face your demons head on. It's easier to run than to face the truth. It's easier to run than to be human. They have no idea how right they are. When your world is nothing but lies and death how could you not run? Epic turned one-shot. Up for any who want to continue. Harmony. Challenge-fic. No rules or specifics. Have fun.


0000000

It's Easier to Run

0o0o0o0

"I can't believe you put all of your friends in danger like that!" Lily Potter, mother of James Albus Potter – the Boy-Who-Lived, yelled in anger, fear, and worry at her son, "Did it even occur to contact us or even Sirius first to make sure everything was alright before storming the Ministry?"

James looked away from his Mother in shame. He had nothing to say and no excuses to use to make up for what he had done.

Over the course of his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry he had been plagued by nightmares, real events that had occurred, but nightmares nonetheless of what Voldemort has been up too. Murder, punishments, rage, and pleasure: things that no 15-year-old boy should ever see. It wasn't until just 2 weeks before the end of School that James could no longer take it. Voldemort had kidnapped his Uncle, Sirius Black.

James wasted no time in gathering his friends to go and save Sirius. He knew exactly where to go to save the older Wizard and knew what stood in their way. The only person to suggest making sure that Sirius had indeed been kidnapped was James' oldest friend; Hermione Black – Sirius' adopted daughter.

Hermione was scared beyond words. If what James had seen was in fact true then not only her Father could have been abducted but her Mother as well. Hermione's family had known the Potters for as long as she could remember – both her and James' mothers growing up together. When her birth father, John Granger, died on a mission in Afghanistan in 1985 for the S.A.S. it was Sirius Black that came and comforted her mother. Two years later and Hermione had a new father and name to upkeep, not only in the Muggle world but the Wizard world as well. She couldn't lose her Father again and quite possibly her Mother as well.

Despite how certain James was that Sirius had been captured, Hermione wouldn't throw caution to the wind, but James insisted. It would take too long to owl anyone, Umbridge had taken over the castle, none of the teachers were reachable, and her parents could already be dead.

So with reluctance Hermione joined James, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood in an attempt to rescue her Father and possibly her Mother.

James had been deceived. Voldemort had learned of his shared connection to the Boy-Who-Lived and manipulated what James saw. The Dark Lord had shown James how to get to the Hall of Prophecies where the six teenagers found a prophecy addressed to three people. Tom Marvolo Riddle, James Albus Potter, and Harry James Potter.

There was no time to question who Harry was or how he was related to not just James but to the war and this prophecy; everything happened so fast. Death Eaters poured into the Hall of Prophecies like ants. Every corner led to another Death Eater. Curses and jinxes were whizzing past all six of them, a miracle none of the fatal spells landed.

Ron was the first to fall, going into a room full of floating brains by accident and was incapacitated by the brains.

Ginny was hit by a stunning spell but not before she had taken 12 Death Eaters with her.

Neville and Luna were both hit by cutting curses but had managed to keep fighting until help arrived.

Hermione was hit by an unknown curse by Antonin Dolohov. The curse had caused her extreme pain at the point of impact and could no longer fight. When they were rescued she had been hospitalized at St. Mungo's under heavy protection and has been there ever since.

James was only hit by one slashing spell. His father, James Potter, was an ex-Auror had taught him how to fight since he was a young boy. He had never lost a duel in his life and many could tell that he would follow in his father's footsteps.

The would-be-saviors-of-Sirius-Black had been pushed even further into the Department of Mysteries and was trapped at one of 5 execution grounds in the Ministry – The Veil.

James was sure they would all be killed. He reflected on his life and realized just how much of it was wasted on selfish teen angst and despair. How he had sacrificed his friends for nothing. If only he had listened to Hermione… if only he listened to everyone he wouldn't have died for nothing.

Salvation had come in the form of a shadow. It was fast and ruthless. None of the Death Eaters escaped without some sort of injury but most were brutally murdered. The shadow didn't use spells or even a wand just a single blade and insane speed. Long range spells were useless and whenever it seemed one of the Death Eaters was finally going to land a spell they became a puddle of blood.

"_Orokana rokudenashi. Anata wa, no yujin no subete ga korosa ete iru kanosei ga arimasu_," James couldn't understand what was being said, "_Anata wa boken ga watashi no shimei o koete iru koun_," the shadow said nothing else to him as back up finally came.

The Death Eaters were either dead or long gone when the Order of the Phoenix and Aurors arrived and so was the shadow. By the next morning all of Wizarding Britain knew that James Potter had lead 5 of his friends to prevent a Death Eater attack on the Ministry.

As usual most of the truth had been covered up and swept under the rug. James was now a poster boy for the Ministry in the war against Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

Now though James was facing the consequences and he did so without complaint. He had nearly gotten his 5 best friends killed on a wild goose chase that never existed.

His punishment was coming to him at the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts where 5 of the 6 "Ministry 6" were being treated for their injuries. Their families had finally been allowed to come and see them after a week of rest before having to face the music.

"I… too many things were happening. From Umbit- Umbridge," James corrected himself at his mother's glare, "to the constant nightmares… I let my fears get the better of me. I'm sorry," James whispered his apology.

Lily's anger at her son fled at the sight of his broken form. Most of her fellow parents had come to scold their children at doing something so dangerous but to see how much they had experienced and how it affected them Lily no longer had it in her to punish James. Even Molly Weasley, known for her temporal mothering, couldn't muster the energy to scold her two youngest.

"You don't need to apologize son. None of you do. What happened was a trap set by a Dark Wizard that wants nothing more than to become a Tyrant; any Wizard could've been fooled by him and with no way to get solid information you all made a difficult choice. All of you showed valor far beyond that of anyone your age. As foolish as it was to go to the Ministry, I'm proud of each and everyone of you," James Potter Sr. could see the inner turmoil in his wife as she lost the will to be angry at their son decided to say what needed to be said, "I'm just glad that none of you died. Sirius also informed me that Hermione is expected to make a full recovery."

James smiled at the news about Hermione. If she had died or couldn't be healed, he didn't know if he could live with himself. She was the sister he never had.

It was at this moment that Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, came into the overcrowded room, "Ah! It is good that all of you are here. It saves me the trouble of hunting you all down," the aging Wizard let his eye twinkle as he was greeted fondly by each family.

"How can we help you Professor?" Remus Lupin who had been quietly standing by the door simply enjoying watching his friends comfort and take care of their battered children took it upon himself to get down to business.

"Ah, it's good to see you Remus. I'm here for multiple reasons. Most concern young Mr. Potter and the decisions we made for him not only this year but before he was even born," James and Lily exchanged looks knowing what Dumbledore was talking about.

"Professor I'm not sure this is the best place or company to discuss such matters," James didn't want to go against Dumbledore but what the old Wizard wanted to talk about was very personal to him and his family.

"No James. These young students deserve to know what they put their lives on the line for and it's only appropriate that their families know as well," Dumbledore knew that some secrets couldn't remain hidden any longer. Not with the current events taking place.

"Mom, Dad what is he talking about?" James sat up straighter confused.

Lily made to answer but Dumbledore beat her to it, "Allow me Lily. Before I begin I ask that all questions remain for after my explanation as it seems that its time for me to 'face the music' as the Muggles are fond of saying."

Everyone just looked to him silently agreeing to his request.

"When one reads a book it's always best to start at the beginning; however I must explain what it is that your children found and what Voldemort was looking for that he would use James to find it for him. You see what Voldemort was, and is still looking for is the full prophecy made about himself and… the Potter twins," Dumbledore paused to let that news sink in.

Lily let out a silent sob as her husband moved to hug her.

James had frozen still, "_I… I have a twin_?"

"It was a year before your birth James that I came upon a true Seer, Prof. Trelawney. She was a terrible mess, as her visions came at random and seldom have they been about anything pleasant. When we met she had immediately fallen into a vision. It was written down and recorded as all prophecies are and was stored in the Hall of Prophecies where only those that the prophecy is about can obtain them. That is why Voldemort tricked you into going there," James soaked all of this in. Not only did he have a twin but there had been a prophecy about them as well.

"What is it? What did Trelawney say," James didn't want to sound harsh but this was too much. He didn't want this. It wasn't fair.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…" Lily spoke through here tears, "I memorized it while we were in hiding. It brought me hope knowing one of my boys would bring us all peace."

"So… It all comes down to me? I'm the only one that can beat him?" James could only feel anger. All the pride and glory he'd felt in the past of being the Boy-Who-Lived was now leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

"The prophecy applied to 3 boys. Neville Longbottom, you and your twin brother Harry," Everyone turned to looked at Neville shock evident at the thought of such a destiny on his shoulders, "Neville was born on the 29th of July, a day before you. Sadly there is more sorrow and loss in this tale. You see, Voldemort had a spy watching me very closely and that spy heard the prophecy. Fortunately he left before hearing all of it. This is why Voldemort is desperate to know it. This is why when he finally knew that a, for lack of a better term, 'Chosen One' had been born he knew who to attack. He had 3 children to choose from and he chose the two that were similar to him, half-bloods."

The weight of what had just been revealed to those that didn't know the full truth of James' adventure into the Chamber of Secrets in his second year fell hard.

"Sadly, Voldemort is a creature of caution. Neville's parents paid a heavy price to keep him safe that same night he went after the Potters," he paused for a moment of tribute, "We all know what happened at Godric's Hallow. What was kept a secret was the fact that Lily had given birth to twins. Only a select group of people knew of Harry: Sirius and Jean Black, Remus, Peter Pettigrew, Jean Granger and her then husband John Granger, and myself. When Peter betrayed all of us he had told Voldemort about the Potter twins. Its clear Voldemort had gone to Godric's Hallow with every intention of killing both boys. He only managed to kill one though. This is where I'm afraid I must confess to a truth I've struggled with. A sin I committed and something I must finally face the consequences for," everyone was looking at Dumbledore confused.

"Professor what are you talking about?" Lily asked cautiously, unsure how to act.

"I lied to you and James that night. Only one other person knows what I did and I made him swear a Wizard's oath to never reveal what I did. Harry was the one who survived the killing curse, not James. I arrived shortly after Voldemort failed to kill the boys and quickly assessed what happened. I saw a lightening bolt scar on Harry's head and knew that he was the 'Chosen' one. I knew what his survival meant for him and how the world would treat him. So I chose it would be best if he lived outside that world and left him to your sister," Dumbledore looked Lily in the eye and could only feel shame.

James Sr. couldn't feel anything, Lily couldn't comprehend what she'd been told and James could only feel his world crashing around him.

"You… you took my baby and left him to my sister? My magic hating sister and her absolute foul beast of a husband? Why? What possessed you to take a child from his family! What right did you have to do that!?" Lily could only feel anger for this man she had admired since she was 11.

"There was no right in what I did, only pride in the belief that I knew best. A pride that I'm sad to say blinded an old fool. I believe in the greater good Lily, and you know this. My belief in the greater good led me astray. I believed that if Harry was raised with the fame that your family now has thanks to its survival against Voldemort that it would make him arrogant and hot headed. Case in point," Dumbledore nodded at James.

There was no denial that James ate up his moniker as The-Boy-Who-Lived and was quite cocky at times, even hot headed as the professor suggested.

"I knew of your sisters dislike for magic due to her jealousy of you, not to mention her husband. But once again my belief blinded me. I thought she couldn't hate you enough to pass it on to your children, that love was too strong for that. I was horribly wrong."

"What did Petunia do? What did she do to my son!"

"I will spare you the horror she wrought upon him. It's… it's too much. Perhaps another night but for the sake of everyone I think it best left unsaid tonight."

"Take me to him. Take me to my son right now Albus or Merlin help me, you will regret ever being born." Lily raged.

James simply glared at the old man. An anger he'd never felt before boiled in him. For fourteen years he'd lived with the guild of never being able to save his youngest. Fourteen years he'd despised himself for not being strong enough to save Harry the bright happy child that loved to fly and attempt to read books. Fourteen years of never mentioning to his own son about the loss of his twin brother that he loved.

"I'm afraid that's impossible Lily."

"Why? Where is my son Albus!?"

"As of tonight I do not know."

"You don't know!?"

"No. Words cannot express the sorrow in my heart, nor my apologies. Not that I am asking for them. I have no right to be forgiven. Not now, not ever. Not when I am the cause for Harry's death."

Lilly's world shattered at those words. She found breathing difficult and the will to remain standing crumbled away as she fell to the cold stone floor below her.

"Lilly!"

"Mom!"

James was next to her in an instant to make sure his wife did not hit her head. Lilly turned into her husband's chest and sobbed. James buried his face into her red hair and cried with his weeping wife.

It was Luna that had caught the slip of tongue from the Headmaster. And after several minutes of looking at the grieving couple she voiced her curiosity. "Excuse me Headmaster but you said that as of tonight you don't know where Harry is but you said he's dead. So shouldn't that mean you know where his grave is?"

The question caused everyone to look back at the Headmaster with curiosity as well.

Dumbledore couldn't help the smile that grew on his face along with a need to award Ravenclaw 25 points for such insight. "Yes it should mean that I know where Harry's grave is Miss Lovegood. But you see until a week ago I really did not know where it was. Until a week ago I believed Harry James Potter to be dead."

Seeing the need to elaborate further he continued. "I do not know all that young Harry was forced to go through during his time with his Aunt and Uncle but I do know it was horrendous living conditions and worse treatment than most House Elves go through. It was one of his muggle teachers that took note of his malnourishment and hand-me-downs that opened the investigation into the Dursley household. It wasn't until a week of no-show for both Harry and his cousin Dudley that an officer of the law was sent to Privet Drive Number 4 that discovered the bodies of the Dursley family were found. There was no sign of Harry's body but it was presumed the perpetrator had taken him. On the official public record Harry Potter is a missing child and presumed dead which is why I did not know where his grave was. They never recovered his body."

"Why now? Why tell us about Harry now? Why wait all this time to tell us the truth?" Remus once again spoke up for his friends knowing how difficult this information was to process.

"As I said Remus my belief and pride had blinded and it has taken all this time for me to come to terms with what I've done and overcome what I've become. And as they say, it is easier to run than to face your demons. As I said I am not looking for forgiveness. And as much as I wish this was about coming clean and facing the consequences I'm afraid it is not. The reason I am telling you all about the truth about Harry is because last week when James and his brave young friends stormed the Ministry I saw a ghost that had grown from young abused child to a formidable weapon that can and will take on Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

"Albus what do you mean? Who did you see that can go toe to toe against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? The only people I can think of are James, Lilly, Sirius and you. And you were the only one to face him last week," This time it was Arthur Weasely who spoke up who'd been silent, allowing the Potters their well-deserved 'bout with the Headmaster.

"I'm afraid that is untrue Arthur. When I arrived on the scene someone else was fighting him. He disappeared after he saw me approaching. There is much that is unknown about Harry's disappearance all those years ago. All I know that where ever Harry was taken to, he's been trained in the dark arts and is willing to fight."

"You're talking about that shadow guy aren't you Professor? You think that shadow is my brother don't you!" James sat up from his bed shouting.

"I don't think James, I know. Harry has two very distinct features about him. First are his mother's eyes that are such a vibrant shade of green that is unique to only two other people on this planet, you and your mother. Second is the mark that Voldemort left him. The lightning shape scar etched into his forehead where he survived the killing curse. The "shadow" you're referring too has both. I only saw his face for the briefest of moments but I am positive this person who not only held Voldemort into a standstill also saved the lives of our young students here."

"If he's disappeared how do we find him?" Lilly shakily asked still wrapped in her husband's protective embrace.

"That my dear is where we must begin."

0o0o0 **Hundreds of Miles Away – St. Mungos** 0o0o0

"Come on dear, it's getting late. I'm sure Hermione wants to get some sleep." Sirius said quietly noticing his daughter nodding in and out of the conversation she was having with her mother.

Jean looked to her husband and nodded. When the news came in that Hermione was at St. Mungos her heart had stopped. Her world had come to screeching halt and she couldn't get to the magical hospital fast enough. She couldn't lose her daughter like she lost her first husband. Hermione was all that she had left of John.

Not to say that she wasn't happy with Sirius, or loved the adorable goof ball any less or any more than John. Sirius knew that he could never replace John nor was seen as a replacement to either Jean or Hermione. He was the Jester in Shining Armor that had come to fix her broken family and make it complete again. His words not hers.

She nodded and stood. "We'll be back tomorrow sweetheart. Sleep tight."

"I will. And thanks for getting Crookshanks."

"It was no problem love. Where would we be without the great and powerful Crookshanks? He looks after you, you know?" Sirius joked half-heartedly. He could've made a better joke, of that he was sure but it was late and he was tired. "You're on guard duty sir Crookshanks. Do you solemnly swear to uphold this great honor of protecting Princess Hermione?" an irritated meow answered him and his two girls laughed at him. "I'll take it I guess. Goodnight Princess."

"Goodnight dad."

The two parents left the hospital room turning the light off as they left.

"You can come out you know. I don't bite."

It was a moment before a shadow formed in the moonlight peering through the blinds to the hospital window.

"That's a dangerous attitude to have with a stranger. How do you know I'm not here to kill you?"

"I saw what you did at the Ministry remember? If you wanted to harm me or my family you could've and would've done so by now and been long gone." Hermione retorted. "So why are you here?"

The shadow said nothing just simply stared at her.

"You're not much of a talker are you?"

"No."

"Can I at least get your name?"

She was met with silence.

"If you have nothing to say, you can leave. As you said you're a stranger."

"Sorry. I just… Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. Are you just unsure of what to say?" Hermione was just barely able to make out the nodding head in the darkness. They both remained in the darkness for a time, allowing the silence to awkwardly surround.

To say Hermione was terrified was the understatement of the year. She had watched this person kill or severely injure numerous Death Eaters like it was the easiest thing in the world. He had been ferocious and terrifying with his speed and strength. What was most terrifying was the fact that he'd barely used any magic to do so. Just a weird form of apparition and a deadly skill with a knife.

Deciding that the silence was overtaking her she decided to say what she had wanted to since her parents left. "Thank you."

He said nothing back. Not that she was really expecting him too, but it was quite rude of him not to respond.

"I don't know if you realized it or not but I remember you moved me to a safer location. It's the only reason I didn't alert my parents when you snuck in. I wanted to thank you. I'm sure you didn't have to and that it was incredibly dangerous to risk your life like that. So thank you."

"You're welcome." It was barely audible but Hermione heard it. She smiled and was about to say something else when she noticed he was gone.

She had no idea who he was, but she was sure she'd meet him again. With that thought in mind she let her eyes close and sleep claimed her for another night.

Outside the shadow watched her sleep through the blinds of her window for a time longer before disappearing into the night.

He had no idea why he visited the girl he'd protected at the Ministry or even why he protected her in the first place. He just felt he should.

For now he'd allow the night to claim him once more.

All that either knew was that there was a familiarity to the other that would not let them rest peacefully.

00000000000

Well this is old as hell. Something I wrote 3 or 4 years ago that I ended up going nowhere with. There was another version I'd written and had posted but scrapped it. It was kind of lame to be honest and another fic had taken my interest so I cut my losses. This was going to be a re-written version of the same name but again I went nowhere with it.

I will not be continuing this as I like it as it is and I really have no wish to continue on. I'm mainly posting because as I was reading I was like damn this ain't that bad. So I posted it. I actually finished out the hospital scene for you guys as only the first two paragraphs had been written.

This story was kind of going along the lines with a ninja trained Harry(spoiler for a non-continuing story) taking on Voldemort and his Death Crappers. It was going to be a Harmony story hence the hospital scene. Not sure if soul-bond would've reared its wonderfully ugly head at all but I hinted at it with that last line as in this universe Harry and Hermione would've known each other when they were infants/toddlers.

The main premise of this story was that it's easier to run from your problems than it is to deal with them and have Harry struggle with all the hardships he's dealt with when his family tries to drag him back into the comfortable life of a teenager when hell is all he's ever known while also trying to save the world from Voldemort. I never did come up with an ending so who knows.

I am going to allow anyone who wants to continue or use this stories premise to do so. As I was reading I was getting hyped and excited and wanted it to continue but as I have another main fic that is taking a lot of time to work on and how I'm not all that into Harry Potter anymore I know I wouldn't really do much with this. But if you want to take it up you're more than welcome. You can p.m. me for the first chapter doc if you want to use it or start fresh with your own version. Just make sure to credit me. We don't need needless plagiarism kiddies. It's not cool.

If you do take this up, know that I had written this with a Ninja-Assassin like clan(yes go watch the movie if you haven't. If you have you know not to it's not that good of a ninja movie. Could've been if they left the Interpol librarian out of it.) saving Harry from the Dursley's after Vernon got caught up with a British gang by borrowing money, how they could afford Dudley all those great things and live as lavishly as they do, and not paying it back or being able to. So the gang hires the ninja's or has ties to the ninja's to kill the Dursley family and only them. Since Harry wasn't known about instead of killing him takes him in and he's trained to be a ninja.

The Japanese that Harry speaks to James is unknown. I wrote it the translation in a different doc but I no longer have that so if you want it translated, as I am too lazy, you can translate it. I'm pretty sure Harry was criticizing James about his fighting capability and endangering his friends or something to that affect from what I was able to translate while reading. Need to dust off my Japanese.

Anyway it was fun reading this and finishing out that last scene. I hope you enjoyed reading it and are compelled to check out my other works.

TheRevolutionaryRonin


End file.
